


Wanting Devotion

by OccultDawn



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, BDSM, D/s, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love, may contain violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccultDawn/pseuds/OccultDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira is a lover of bdsm and he and his captain are indulging in the play, but who they truly love are anothers, Kira unrequited love for Renji makes him look for his taichou to deal with his addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> This will be around BDSM and the unrequited love Kira has for Renji. I know probably there will be some OOC and again as in my other fics, I'm sorry for my english and typos I'm continuing to learn for a better result when I write. OH..and there's not enough RenKira ...and it's cute. I hope you enjoy reading it.

The sound of the whip could be heard echoing through the dark room hitting pale skin as a small and fragile whimp followed right after, a dangerous but alluring play, both commited in doing it perfectly, going for the other part pleasure, who gave, who received..both. They were both indulging, a dance of psicological and physical pleasure, a feeling beyond of most comprehension, a deep link, forged long ago for both this souls couldn't take care of their urges with their loved ones and both new, love wasn't between them but nevertheless they couldn't live without this..addiction.

In the dark, with only two candles to light up the room, Kira, the fukutaichou of the Third division was naked, his neck hanged by a rope, his arms attached to walls by chains, and his feet to the floor with the same metal material. On his body red marks were draw irregulary, the whip marks, hot wax now solid was glued to his nipples, his mouth agape, blue eyes teary, a deep red flush on his cheeks. As he looked down at his body his breath started to sped up uncontrolably, how much did he loved this? He loved it, he loved the pain, he loved the rough versus kind treatment, he loved being pushed to the limits of his being, he loved humiliation and he was so painfully hard right now and his partner wasn't giving him permission to come, on his cock was wrapped a bit of tissue in a really tight knot and he breathed even harder.

And he looked front, a bit of saliva running down his chin, blond hair a mess, to his owner, sitting on a chair right in front of him, whip in one hand and wide scary grin on his face, one of the most fearsome Taichou of the Gottei 13, Ichimaru Gin, he was enjoying it to the max, how he loved to play, how much he loved to manipulate, taking control and see others sqwirm below him, below his orders and his commands, it was even better than just come physically, his mind was exploding in bliss, it was such a powerful and psicological pleasure, most wouldn't understand but he found in his fukutaichou the perfect partner for it, look at him, he said for himself, almost begging to come, totally undone, the intelligent, timid, controled Izuru Kira totaly and uterly under his control, like a puppet, yes, that's what he was to him.

"Kawaii...Izuru." He grinned like a mad man, pushing back the whip to hit his fukutaichou on his chest.

Kira shuddered and let out a half-scream, "Ah..please, please Taichou..let me come.", he never thought he would find someone who shared his love for this, but when one night when his taichou approached him with wild intentions, Kira noticed on his eyes, the cyan half lid orbs had a spark, he wanted as much as the other, this play was actually a trade on the contrary of how people think, he gave him his pride and body and Gin gave him pleasure, the ultimate he wished to have, he was so vulnerable and that only made him hotter, in front of this powerful man who could kill him without he even noticing, but actually Gin wasn't that cold and fearsome as he thought he would be, he wouldn't go further Kira's limits although he knew the other would do much more if he permited, his trust for his Taichou made this even more easier, for his surprise the silver haired respected him too.

Gin stood up from his chair and walked around the other, hoovering like a snake, "Yare, yare..lil'one, this is no fun." he stopped behind the fukutaichou and leaned to whisper on his ear, "Only tied up and already in this state?" he wrapped an arm around Kira's waist and sqweezed his red and very hard cock already leaking precum as the other shivered under his touch, "Ya sure are some slutty one." he slapped the cock and hit with his whip the already bruised asscheeks from previous abuse.

The blond moaned loudly shaking as he could under his tied members making the chains doing some noise as he watched his Taichou walking again around the room, his haori flowing, it was a mesmerizing sight but he couldn't help to think of another man, the one he would love to give this to, the one that didn't love him back and probably wouldn't even like this kind of kink. Kink? No, for Kira this was not only a kink, it was his way of having pleasure, it was his addiction, for years he hiden it but now he could finally enjoy it with just the little downside that he would never enjoy this with the man he loved, sure they would probably would have rough sex, but not this. He closed his eyes, imagining a tattooed torso and bright red hair but this thought was ripped out of his mind as he felt another hit on his back and he screamed in pleasure.

"Bad boy Izuru, thinkin' in Abarai-kun eh?" Gin knew it, some times Kira would say his name when he would come, but who was he to blame the other, himself wished for someone he couldn't have, much less like this but he often tought of it too, how he would love for another blond to respond to his every wishes as he abused her under his body and touch.

Kira trembling, opened his eyes, "I'm sorry Sir.." he said with a moan in between, Ichimaru grinned widely and tilted his head to the side, whip behind his neck as he suddenly pressed his foot on Kira's dick, "Aww, lil'kittie has ta be punished." His frown was deep and his grin was unbelivable wide right now. "I bet ya want it badly." he removed his foot and hit the blond again.

"Ah..." he screamed, "Yes.." he huffed and pant, "Please punish me Ichimaru-Taichou.", blue eyes blured with lust but deep inside of it a small spark could be seen, he wanted it, he wanted it so bad he started a mix of shiver and shudder in antecipation.

Gin, always with that grin on his face opened slightly his cyan eyes, now he definitely looked like a snake and he would devour his prey whole, he untied Kira's members as he hit him in between his actions receiving loud moans and begs, "Would ya dare to touch me?" he asked playfully, the other shook his head right away looking at the other with pleeding eyes, "Good boy.." the taichou whispered as he took a needle from inside his haori and attacked a pink nipple with his mouth, devouring it, biting and sucking on it, spitting out the remains of the wax as the other struggled to maintain still, moaning and whimpering as he moved around a bit, the rope still around his bruised neck, chocking him making his cock pulse, he was so hard it was hurting him and oh how it was good and blessing.

Pulling from the nipple and twisting it a bit with his fingers, Gin touched with the tip of the needle on the swollen red sensitive skin of it, the blond stared down already knowing what will happen and his eyes rolled to the back of his head antecipating the pleasure that pain woul give him, slowly, wrapping an arm around his fukutaichou back, his hand crawling up to the pale shoulder to steady the other, he pierced it...painfully slowly as the blond squirmed and huffed and moaned and screamed, he didn't even knew what to do with himself, clenching his hands not to touch his Taichou, Gin licked his lips, starting to get hot, his mind totally focused on the tip of the needle coming out on his side of the nipple, as he spotted it, all together with his lost in trance fukutaichou from his treatment made him impossibly hard, his heart beating faster, he bit his lower lip breathing hard, more than he would like to.

He kissed the spot and licked it, "Ya did well, mah lil'puppet!", he grabbed the other chin hard and kissed him fiercefully, Kira almost not responding for he was in total bliss, he broke the kiss and grabbed blond hair roughly, "I'll give ya a treat.".

Amused to no end by the blond responses, Gin moved his arachnid and thin fingers behind the other back caressing it and digging his nails leaving a trail of red traces until he reached between his asscheeks as the fukutaichou continued to shiver uncontrolably. Still holding him with one arm, letting the rope doing the job of chocking him every time he tried to move, he shoved one finger inside, pushing and pulling slowly receiving sweet moans he looked down at the leaking and red cock, his partner was at his limit and the taichou grinned widely actually showing his teeth, he waited no more and pushed another, working on the tight hole with two long fingers, curling them inside, streching the hot ass.

Kira hissed at the second invasion but soon he was moaning again and when the silver haired started to thrust not so tenderly and going deep inside his breaths were running wild making him almost loose the oxygen, feeling the tight embrance of the hard texture of the rope around his neck, chocking him every time he dared to move, his dick was hurting so much, he wanted to explode.

"Hmm..ugh..ha..please..I beg of you..please.." he screamed and moaned, desparation on his voice, the last pleading coming out of his throat with a high pitched whimper.

And Gin couldn't help but chuckle devishly as he unwrapped his arm from the abused body, placed himself behind him and pulled out his fingers. He grabbed one pale hip with one hand firmly and pulled Kira behind, bending him slightly chocking him more on the rope, with the other hand he caressed Kira's tip removing some precum to coat his cock with it, pulling it out and pumping a few times before he inserted the tip in, his hand going to clench on the other hip.

The blond widen his eyes and shuddered, hissing and moaning at the same time and he screamed when his taichou pushed everything in and started to move, fucking him hard, his nails clenching on his hips, he shut his eyes open and screamed his pleasure all out, his cock pulsing and hurting because of the tight knot, wanting more pain he reached his pierced nipple with his fingers and it was like sending low electric shocks through his body every time he touched it making him crazy as he licked his lips, saliva already dripping from his mouth screaming non-stop.

A layer of sweat was already coating Gin's forehead as he fucked ruthlessly his fukutaichou, pulling him back as he thrusted forward for more impact, with Kira's display he wouldn't last much longer so he sped up for his own climax, letting out light pants feeling himself get closer so fast because he had been pilling up since the beginning, he got full out with fast, short and powerfull pushes and when he felt himself almost there, he unrwrapped the knot around Kira's cock, pumping it only once making him come right after feeling the thick liquid on his hand.

The blond feeling his cock free after so many sensations exploded as soon as Gin touched him, mouth agape, his eyes rolling again to the back of his head, sucking the breath in like was about to die from pleasure as his body shivered so hard he couldn't control it, his load coming out freely and then he felt Gin tensing behind him and moaned loudly.

The taichou clenched even more his nails on the other hips, fucking him harder, biting the other shoulder, leaving his teeth marks there as he came inside the tight hole not stopping his thrusts, frowning from pleasure as he leaked everything out panting some removing his teeth from the pale and bruised skin, breathing hard after.

Kira was totally dry, without forces for the climax was so high. His taichou stayed inside a few seconds more and pulled out hearing a hiss from the other as he got suddenly in front of him, still panting caressing the other cheek as he untied the rope from his neck.

This gesture, this simple tender touch to re-assure the sub is alright is what makes Gin such a perfect dominator for him, he wouldn't go further. The blond was lacking force so Gin held him with an arm as he almost fell when he undid the rope from his neck, he kissed him deeply as he removed the needle, letting Kira bite his lower lip. He held him on his arms and walked to the chair sitting down with Kira on his lap.

The smirk never left his face as he caustiously rocked his fukutaichou from side to side, "We have a reunion in about two hours Izuru." he frown was deeper now, "How will ya stand by the side of yar crush after all this, how will ya feel? Ashamed?". He said amused.

Kira was still breathing hard as he open his blue eyes and looked for the man holding him, in fact Ichimaru-taichou wasn't the cruel being everyone feared, he had feelings, which could not be conveyed for her childhood friend and the blond couldn't understand why his taichou couldn't, he was in a privileged seat, obviously those feelings were the same from the other part, what was holding him? The blond always thought that akward, he could be with his loved one instead of being here or maybe Gin wouldn't want to show this part of him to Matsumoto, it would end in the taichou being the sub, Kira chuckled mentally at the thought.

He leaned his head on the other chest that had a bit of skin undisclosed, he blinked, if it was Abarai's it would be hot, fervent like fire itself, then some deeper darkness took over his whole body and mind when he watched himself naked, feeling disgusted for looking for pleasure in other man's body and mind that wasn't his loved one, but what could he do? Abarai Renji, his friend since the Academy days was obsessed with overcoming Byakuya, several times Kira wondered if it was just that and he got overwhelmed with jelousy and pain. Of course, how could he compare with Kuchiki-taichou? He frowned and unconsciously grabbed Gin's haori clenching his fist. Of course, what reason had his friend to look at him more than just that? Abarai was loved by his division, he would draw the attention of everybody as soon as he walked into a room, actually he filled the room with his wildness, warmth, bold attitude and cocky smile and Kira was just..Kira, his head low, his desperate frown, his heavy presence. Yes, he knew Renji loved him and probably would give his life for him..but as a friend, a friend...something sour hit the back of Kira's throat and he was nauseous.

Ichimaru smirk was heavier, "Back in yar dark soul chambers Izuru?", suddenly Kira woke up and gave him a look, that look of how unhappy he was right now, the same look every single time a session would end. The silver haired tilted his head to the side, "Aww, poor thing...I wonder what would be Abarai-kun reaction if he saw ya like this.." there he was was, cruel and poisonous like a snake again, Kira blinked his eyes slowly and actually thought about it, probably he would be surprised and disgusted, he wouldn't judge him but nevertheless it was hurtful to think about it.

"Abarai is not fond of this..." he trailed off and Gin snorted amused, "Oh? He is not? It's because that way he bows down to Sakura-boy is so interesting don't ya think?" and Kira felt a pain in his heart, close to needle piercing it and not in the pleasurable way.

Ichimaru stood up and left Kira on the chair, "Well ya have to prepare yourself for tha reunion, I meet ya there, Izuru." and he left the room.

Actually Kira was grateful he had walked away, the way he always talked about Abarai after the sessions made him feel even worse with it all and with himself, he felt dirty and disgusted, hiding his trueself from everybody, lying to himself. He shrank into the chair wanteing to disappear right there, this is who he was, sexual-wise, he loved pain, being abused, all the attention on himself, humiliated, making him shiver, scream, moan, beg in desperation...and the more he did, the more hardcore it was getting, it was like a drug, an addiction he couldn't control, he wanted more and more until he can't take it anymore...the only thing missing was the care and love of someone dear to him, who he would devote himself to forever, who he would get on his knees and admire forever, and this was impossible, never.

He looked around the room and watched blinking slowly the remains of the previous moments, it was cold, dry, not that his taichou was abusive to him but it lacked, the devotion, the passion, the giving and taking, the pledge to be someone's lover forever, linked by something special, something unique ...it was really cold and the blond shivered, looking around for his clothes, he stood up slowly, feeling the cum running down his legs, the bruised nipple was still burning and around his neck was itching..he sighed as he picked his clothes from the floor, annoyed that probably he was marked there and he has to take a scarf and that will raise questions, he will answer them politely as always but inside he just wants crawl up his bed and stay there until his heartache passes.

Two hours until the reunion and the void inside his chest was growing, sometimes he thought what was wrong with him, everyone does this right? Going to bed with someone they have no feelings just to vent their frustrations but why?...Why was he so empty, like every spiritual force was ripped out of him, tired...unbelivable tired.

He dressed slowly and walked to his room, his head low, his soul wandering into his darkness, he entered and shut the door, going for the bathroom. He put the cold water running and undressed himself slowly again, he got into the bathtub and shivered, the coldness hitting his skin and bruises like some sort of shock waves.

He crouched and pulled his legs close to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as he leaned to the side on the cold tile, letting the water hit and run through his body, his head and soul empty, looking around noticing of how colorless everything was, the tiles, the bathroom, water and himself..but his eyes soften at one thought, red and bronze, in a few time maybe that would bright his side and make everything have at least a shade...a touch of color.


End file.
